


Idol

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Granger bought X.Borg a figurine of his favourite tv show character. X.Borg seemed fond of such a small toy. Is there a meaning to it?
Relationships: X.borg/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 23





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

> To clear any confusion, this is a mini Au where X.Borg has a new body than the current canon design made by Dr. Rooney. He looks more human than a robot. 
> 
> Last fic before I went on Hiatus for Ramadhan.

A wiry haired shopkeeper waddled out with a figurine in hand. A proud, lopsided smile stretched on his lips and exposed a few missing teeth. “This one ‘ere is what made the kids go crazy for. Thunder Ranger, defender of the innocent.”

Granger gave the figurine a blank face. He shook his head and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. His hand then moved to play with the watch on his wrist. “No, too childish. That’s way too much for his level.”

The shopkeeper pursed his lips, the pride glimmering earlier now gone. But it came back quickly when he moved to a small contraption on a table. He placed two large hands on the surface with a hard slap. “This ‘ere is my masterpiece. Top of the arts!”

Granger watched him turn the crank on the side and the machine jittered to life. The top panel slid open and a small circus slowly came out. A small train moved around the big tent, from one side of the machine and into another on a spiral track. Mini robot acrobats jumped around through high hoops and sometimes over the train tracks. The front panel opened and a clown juggled colourful balls while balancing on a giant ball. 

The gunner hummed in thought. The shopkeeper had an eager grin, anticipating for Granger to buy it. Granger eyed the small robots with a spark of interest in his eyes. It reminded him of a music box Xborg made for him as a birthday gift. A robot angel played on a violin as a soft tune calmed him from the nightmares that always haunt him. 

Granger shook his head again and walked to look at the other displays in the shop. The shopkeeper made a face before putting away the machine. He followed the gunner from behind, his breath stopped when Granger paused in front of a figurine before moving away. He cleared his throat and put on a big smile.    
  


“Well, maybe you can tell me what yer lookin for?” 

Granger gently picked up a metal figurine of a couple dancing together with their hands held. “I’m not sure,” He whispered, fingers brushing over one figure as his mind distorted the image and made the figurines turn into him and Xborg. 

His eyes scanned along the shelf until they fell onto a single action figure in its case. Red from the Spartan like helmet to the boots. Silver and bronze melded together to make a gleaming double sided sword. Granger crouched down to take a closer look at the figurine. 

“Whoah! Whoah! Whoah!” The shopkeeper chided the demon hunter before he could touch the figurine with a finger. Granger quickly retracted his hand back as the shopkeeper dashed over to check on the figurine. 

Granger cleared his throat to evade the awkwardness. “Umm I apologize. I-I didn’t know...that, it was-”

“This is a rare collector’s item,” The shopkeeper snatched up a cloth from his belt, wiping invisible dirt from the figurine. “This thing’s special. I’m keepin’ it clean until a proper owner comes in.”

Granger stared at the figurine. He recognized the model very well. His eyes rolled to the stout man wiping on the breastplate before stuffing the cloth inside the pouch on his belt. Counting the money he had with him, Granger growled in frustration. His mind raced for an alternative. 

Maybe Alucard won’t mind if he paid for it…

“How much for Galactica?”

The shopkeeper gave Granger the skeptic’s eye. Seeing the demon hunter’s blank face, he can’t be serious. Right?

He smirked at him. Leaning against the display shelf with his arms crossed, the shopkeeper said, “So who’s Galactica’s major enemy?”

“Himself,” Granger answered. “He was egotistical and full of himself. Everything that happened is what he had done in the past.”

The shopkeeper nodded. His hand went up to scratch on the stubbles on his chin. “What about his best friend uhh…what’s her name?”

“Amala,” Granger smiled from behind his high collar. “The friend that pushed him to change.”

“What was the push?”

“She died because of him.”

The shopkeeper chuckled as he waddled over to Granger. He was about to pat Granger on the shoulder but went patting his back when he saw the large spikes. 

“Never peg you as someone to enjoy a kids show,” The shopkeeper took out another cloth from his pouch and wrapped it around the figurine. He took it off the stand. Granger eyed him before following him to the counter. 

Galactica lay on a bed of white tissue papers in a plain brown box. The shopkeeper closed the box, obscuring from other eyes seeing Galactica. He pushed the box to his customer and placed both hands on his hips. 

“That’ll be-”

“Put it on Alucard’s tab,” Granger placed the box under his arm that carried his cannon. He turned around and left the shop before the owner could say anything. A horse carriage stopped when he raised a hand. The door opened and Granger quickly climbed on, telling the driver his destination. 

With a crack of a whip, the ginger stallion pulled the creaking carriage from the shop. Granger sat back and looked out the window. He glanced, from the corner of his eyes, to the box on his lap. He placed one hand on the box and prayed Alucard won’t behead him when the mail arrived at his doorstep. 

*******

“X.Borg?” A voice broke through the silent corridor followed by a metallic groan. “X.Borg, I’m home!”

The welding noise stopped as X.Borg looked up. He took off the safety goggles just as a smile stretched on his lips. The project on the table left abandoned for X.Borg to jump on Granger. He lifted the demon hunter and spun him around. 

“Welcome home, Grangy!” 

“Yes, yes,” Granger tried to wiggle out of the crushing hold. “Put me down already and let me go. I need air!”

X.Borg did as told. “Right. Sorry,” He said, looking away. A faded red tinge dusted on his cheeks. His eyes fell on a small brown box Granger placed on a table by the blueprints board. 

X.Borg glanced at Granger before going back to the box. He stretched his neck to get a better look but it was just an ordinary box. He looked back at Granger, but he already left the room. X.Borg scrambled to follow the demon hunter. 

“Ummm, Grangy,” X.Borg tailed Granger to their bedroom. The demon hunter stripped out of his coat and unbuckled the belt of his pants. Though his eyes were on the cyborg. X.Borg swallowed at the piercing red eyes. 

He cleared his throat and regained his old confidence. “What’s the box?” His thumb pointed behind him. Granger raised a brow as he sat on the bed. 

“A little gift for you,” He said, starting to undo the straps on his shoes. He kicked them away, stretching his toes. X.Borg shuffled his weight from one foot to another. Granger lay on the bed, dragging one pillow to rest his head on. “I got it from a shop, go open it.”

“What did you get me?”

He yawned. “Just open it,” Granger closed his eyes and ended any further questions X.Borg would throw at him. X.Borg was about to insist but a soft snore stopped him. Waking a tired Granger is like daring to walk into a hungry lion’s den. Unless he wanted to get an early grave, X.Borg turned around and left the room. 

So Granger got him a present? Wonder what it would be.

X.Borg had many ideas in his head. Granger hardly gives him presents. If he did, they were a basket of food he got from the townspeople or books. The cyborg swallowed nervously about the books on his shelf. They were collecting dust and he hoped that Granger would never ask him questions about the book.He knew how much Granger appreciates art. If he ever asked X.Borg about the book content, X.Borg is ready to be thrown against the wall for being lazy. 

Not the first time it happened anyway. 

X.Borg landed himself on the swivel chair, spinning around to the table. One hand anchoring him from moving away from the table, X.Borg looked closely on the box. There was nothing out of the ordinary until he opened it. The cyborg’s optics opened wide at the figurine nestled in the tissue papers. 

“G-G…” X.Borg felt tears forming in his eyes. “GALACTICA!”

He jumped out of his seat. His hands held up the figurine high as if it was a diamond. The smile on his face could rival a Cheshire Cat’s. X.Borg ran to a glass cabinet where he kept his Cyber Roman collection. Galactica was placed on a podium, higher than the other characters’ figurine. 

X.Borg gently closed the door. His eyes were practically hearts when his hand stroked on the glass. “It’s complete. I got them all.”

The cyborg proceeded to jump around, yelling and whooping in excitement. His heart was pumping so hard in his chest and the core was trying hard to stabilize the adrenaline rush in his veins. X.Borg leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath to help cool down his core from overheating and stopping himself from being too excited. But how could he when he finally got finished collecting merch of his most favourite tv show?

A trivial reminder that he was once and still a human. 

X.Borg pushed himself off the wall and ran down the corridor. He skidded to a halt at their door. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, X.Borg walked inside. 

Granger was nowhere inside. X.Borg’s auditory sensor caught the running shower coming from the bathroom. He sighed and went to sit on the bed. His leg was shaking with a finger tapping on the covers. The giddiness inside him was hard to contain. X.Borg waited like a dog for Granger to walk out of the bathroom. 

The imaginary ears perked up when the lock clicked from the other side. X.Borg’s ‘tail’ wagged as he stood up from the bed. The door opened an inch and X.Borg already launched himself at his partner. 

“For God’s sake!” Granger staggered for balance, having a cyborg latched onto him like a koala. “Can you not wait until I got out?”

“Can’t!” X.Borg snuggled into his neck. “I’m too happy!”

Granger sighed. He walked to the wardrobe with X.Borg still stuck to him. One hand grabbed tightly on the towel wrapped around his waist. Even if they had done naughty things behind closed doors, there are times he would rather not show his private parts to his lover. 

“Are you done yet?” The gunner picked out an oversized white shirt from the wardrobe. X.Borg blinked at him with the same wide smile from before. “I need to put a shirt on. And some pants.”

“Oh!” X.Borg climbed off him, looking sheepish. “Right. Sorry.” He looked away. 

Granger shook his head and slipped on the cotton shirt. The hem fell just above his knees and the towel fell to the floor. X.Borg watched the long, milky legs kick the towel up for Granger to snatch it with his hands. His cheeks went red when he realised Granger’s commando underneath that shirt. 

“Why is it that you’re so into Galactica anyway?” He heard Granger asking. X.Borg looked up to his lover, drying his hair with the towel. “It’s a kid’s show. And the figurine is just some plastic toy.”

“But it’s Galactica, Granger!” X.Borg jumped up to his feet. Granger took a few steps back. “Don’t you think he’s cool? I mean, he got a big sword that can kill both humans and demons. And he got this cool looking helmet and-”

“Are you serious?”

X.Borg tilted his head. Granger resisted the urge to put his face in his palm. “I mean, you made me watch it all the time at 7 pm and non-stop talking about how cool Galactica is. I think you like Galactica more than just the excessively added visual effects?”

The cyborg hummed in thought. He tapped his two index fingers together. “Actually, I've always wanna be Galactica since I was a kid.” 

Granger raised a brow as he sat down on the bed. X.Borg hesitantly sat close. They were an inch apart and X.Borg made no move to scoot closer. He was a stiff plank. “I mean, Galactica has always been so strong. No matter what. He always gets things done.”

“But his strength is also his weakness,” Granger raised a hand to brush a finger along X.Borg’s cheeks. “Because of his abnormal strength, he grew too prideful and it cost him his friends and those around him.”

“Yeah, I mean…”

“By being strong, his best friend died from his carelessness and his mother was killed because he failed the trials given by the Headmaster.” Granger tilted his head. “This is not a good role model.”

“But he changed!” X.Borg exclaimed. “Like you said, he got punished for his mistakes!”

“Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of hero is that?” Granger sneered. “Aren’t heroes supposed to be showing good deeds?”

“Yeah, well-”

“As far as I’ve seen in this show, Galactica is nothing more than a douche,” The gunner stared into X.Borg’s eyes. “What exactly do you see in him anyway?”

“What’re you talking about?”

X.Borg held his breath as Granger pushed him to lie on the bed. His legs straddled the cyborg. He bent low to breathe at X.Borg’s ears. “Whenever we watch Galactica, I notice that there’s something in your eyes. You’re not really watching the show for the plot or whatever.”

Granger kissed his cheek and moved to lick the other side of his ear. “Care to tell me?”

X.Borg held his breath as Granger kneaded his earlobe with his teeth. The reason why he watched that show was embarrassing to him. Even to Granger, his own boyfriend, X.Borg preferred it to be his little secret. But, Granger is smart. He knows everything and he knows how to decipher something. 

“I-” X.Borg bit his bottom lip, looking away. But he only gave Granger access to lick along the muscle of his neck. The cyborg swallowed heavily when Granger slipped a hand underneath his shirt to play with his nipple. As much as he enjoyed the new body Dr. Rooney gave him, it felt like a huge curse in this situation. 

The cyborg moaned softly. “It’s just that. G-Galactica is like me.”

The teasing stopped almost abruptly. X.Borg could hear the cogs in Granger’s head moving. “You know that I looked up Eruditio as a kid. I always wanna be an inventor and I always take pride whenever I make something or when I win the science fair. I got really happy and proud every time the science guys in Eruditio praised me. Then, that incident happened.”   
  


“I got that stupid body,” X.Borg felt a tear trickle down his cheek. “Then I got angry and I destroyed everything-”

X.Borg gave a sharp hiss when Granger bit his shoulder. The gunner licked on the mark. “You changed, X.Borg. You remorsed and wanted to change.”   
  


“But people are still scared of me,” He whined. “Even with a new body, they still gave me the stinky eye.”

“Then what place you in the same spot as Galactica?” Granger rested his head on X.Borg’s chest, looking up at him. His hand roamed around the torso before resting on X.Borg’s waist. The sensory receptors underneath the synthetic skin were sending multiple signals throughout the cyborg’s body. 

X.Borg frowned as he stared at the ceiling. “We both got punished. Galactica always felt melancholy no matter what good deed he did and I always had trouble trying to make friends.”   
  


Granger hummed as he pushed himself up on his elbows. His hand cupped X.Borg’s face and made him face him. X.Borg’s chest heaved deep breaths as he tried to calm down his beating heart. 

“Is that how you see him, X.Borg?” The gunner whispered. His eyes were softer than before and X.Borg found himself mesmerized. His eyes were no longer the piercing red but now beautiful of rubies. 

“X.Borg, my love,” Granger smiled, showing a sliver of his teeth. “You’re so blind to yourself, aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Moron,” Granger kissed him briefly on the lips. “You forgot one thing about Galactica and didn’t even realise that you said it yourself.”   
  


His thumb wiped away the tear track. “Yes, you both had a fuck up before. But, both of you are trying to make up for it by being nice. You both changed. Isn’t that enough?”

He kissed him again, this time on the forehead. Hi lips lingered there. “Am I not enough?”

“Grange…” a finger pressed itself on his lip. 

“Shut up,” Granger sat up on X.Borg’s stomach. “Besides, I didn’t get my welcome home gift yet. Did you know I spent 13 hours out in the open?”

X.Borg grinned. His hands grabbed Granger’s waist and flipped their position on the bed. They pressed their lips together, kissing and even tasting each other. Hands moved around the body to feel every inch of their muscles and crevices. A single brush along the dip of their bones drew out a lustful moan. 

Granger dropped his arms on the bed. His hands clenching tight on the sheets and his heels digging in the bed as X.Borg kissed every inch of his neck. It was a blessing and a curse not to put on any underwear. His cock was free from any restraints and the tent on his shirt made it obvious of his erection. However, he was exposed to every small touch like the brush of his cotton shirt along the shaft. Even the gentle breeze made him moan in ecstacy. 

He sneaked a hand underneath his own shirt as X.Borg was busy working on his torso. One finger traced around the ring of his asshole before pushing in. Granger gasped and bit his bottom lip. It was already loose from the fingering he did in the shower but it felt nice to be filled again. 

The gunner rolled his hips as he worked his ass again. X.Borg climbed off his body. He held Granger’s legs in his hands, spreading them before letting those legs hook on his waist. X.Borg dropped down and licked Granger's testicles. The gunner gasped hard as X.Borg caught one ball in his mouth, sucking it like a candy. 

“Ah shit…” Granger ran his fingers through his hair. He looked away and squeezed his eyes shut when X.Borg stroked along his shaft. 

He gasped when the cyborg took the whole length into his mouth. Granger cursed as he clenched tight on the sheets. His brows were scrunched up and his jaw dropped. His back was a delicious arch to bury his cock even deeper in that throat. Every touch was setting his cock on fire. The tip felt heavy like someone built a dam in his dick. 

X.Borg pulled himself away before Granger could have a release. He giggled at the frustrated whine from the one below as he readjusted his position. Pushing the waistband slightly low, his cock sprung free already hard and leaking with precum. Granger saw it from between his legs and gave X.Borg a ‘really?’ look. 

“Can’t help it,” X.Borg dipped down to kiss Granger on the lips. “You’re hot.” 

Granger let out a surprised yelp. X.Borg pushed in until the hilt. Granger was too loose, it slipped in easily. The cyborg turned to his boyfriend. 

Granger was panting. His eyes were unfocused but his eyebrows went tense as he tried not to lose himself. X.Borg held tight on his legs before beginning to thrust. 

“Ahhh...fuck,” The gunner moaned. “Shit, you’re filling me up. Ah!” He jolted at the sudden burst of pleasure. 

X.Borg grinned. “Found your sweet spot.” He said victoriously. 

Granger glared at him, though it had little effect thanks to the blush on his cheeks. He swung a pillow to X.Borg’s shoulder. “Shut up. It’s not an achievement. We did it many times already. You should have memorized all of them by now.”

“Hehehe,” X.Borg chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. You’re always right.” 

He kissed him on the lips and felt Granger wrapping his arms around his neck. His thrusting was at a moderate pace, not too fast and not too slow. Granger’s walls clenched tight around him as he pulled out and loosened when he pushed inside. He pulled out to turn him over and pushed back inside. 

X.Borg grabbed both Granger’s arms and pinned them on his lower back. The gunner moaned hard in the pillow. He turned his head when his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. The new angle hit new areas they never explored before. Each thrust melts his brain into mush, rendering him into a blubbering and moaning mess. 

“I need to cum,” He panted, looking over his shoulders. “Baby, I need to cum.” 

“Too soon…” X.Borg whined. His thrusting picked up a pace and slammed harder into the gunner’s ass. Granger had squeezed his eyes shut and his fingernails were digging into his palm. 

“Can’t hold it in,” Granger gasped when X.Borg let one of his hands go to stroke his dick. “Are you serious?!”

X.Borg grinned. “I thought you’d like a challenge.”   
  


“Why you-”

Whatever insult Granger was going to throw at the cyborg died as a loud moan escaped his mouth. X.Borg let go of his other hand and hooked his own arm under Granger’s stomach. He lifted him up while still thrusting. Granger’s eyes rolled back at the position. X.Borg latched onto his neck, suckling and kneading the skin with his teeth. 

“Shit!” The gunner’s body jerked as white semen spurted all over the pillows. X.Borg slammed one final time before releasing his own load in his boyfriend’s ass. He gently thrusted to bury more of his seed before pulling out. 

Granger was limp in his arm as they both breathed heavily. X.Borg dragged one clean pillow and let the gunner lay on it before lying down beside him. His partner scooted close to snuggle in his body heat. 

“Where’s the figurine?” Granger asked. His voice was heavy with sleep. 

X.Borg stroked his hair, pushing away the ones that fell into his eyes. “In the cabinet with the others. It’s a complete collection. Where the hell did you find him anyway?”

Granger yawned and closed his eyes. “I found this one trinket shop while on my way back. Stopped by to get you something….found that…”

X.Borg bit his lip from how Granger was talking at a slow pace. He wrapped his arms around him. “I’m supposed to clean you up, especially your ass.” 

His answer was just a loud snore. 

“Welp,” X.Borg giggled and kissed Granger on the head. “Guess it’s a chore for another day. Goodnight Granger. Love you.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, follow me on IG @bleu_wolf99


End file.
